In Church
by Caz251
Summary: Summary: Holey paperwork sends the pilots on a mission to Privet Drive that will change at least one of their lives. Slash. 1x2, 3x4, 5xHP. Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing AC or Harry Potter.


**Title:** In Church

**Author:** Caz251

**Fandom:** Gundam Wing AC/Harry Potter

**Rating:** PG-13

**Character/Pairing:** Heero Yuy/Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton/Quatre Winner, Wufei Chang/Harry Potter

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Wing AC or Harry Potter.

**Summary: **Holey paperwork sends the pilots on a mission to Privet Drive that will change at least one of their lives.

They had been given their orders, Lady Une having debriefed them before they had left Preventers Headquarters for suburbia. They each had to find a little niche for themselves within the community, and make themselves invaluable so that it was easier for them to investigate. It was a simple recon mission, nothing more nothing less. They just had to find the information that they needed and get it back to Lady Une and she would deal with it, if there was an it to deal with.

The reason they had been sent to suburbia was not an it, but rather a he and a them. There were inconsistencies in some of the files regarding a family in the area that Lady Une had deemed further investigation. Three members of the family the files on them were in perfect order, the fourth on the other hand had a file like that of the pilots. There were more holes and things missing about the boy than they had thought possible of a civilian, and Lady Une had believed that it warranted some checking into.

They had done their research on the family before entering the area so that they could place themselves in optimum positions to carry out their mission. Regardless of anything else the whole family appeared to go to church on a Sunday during the summer holidays, both boys studying at boarding schools throughout the year. It was for this reason that Duo found himself as a youth pastor at the church local to Little Whinging. Wufei and Trowa both found jobs in the area as well in places that they would be overlooked easily, but would still be able to gather information.

Quatre it was decided would stay at home most of the time, he did still have to run his business, after all a multimillion pound corporation like the Winner Corporation couldn't run itself. His business though was a way in for him with the family though as the husband was known to enjoy boasting about his own company and making business deals that benefitted him. Heero for the duration of their stay was acting as his bodyguard as it seemed appropriate for Quatre to have one with him, and Heero was the perfect candidate, whereas he may not be the ideal person to serve you in a supermarket.

They were staying in a house owned by Quatre's family, a house that was right next door to the target family. It could be said to be a good thing, but then again there were other considerations than constant surveillance. The pilots knew that went both ways, from what they had found on the woman of the household she was a complete busybody and had to know everyone's' business. The main problem was that they knew the people in the area were largely homophobic, and they were sure that five male teens living in a four bedroomed house was bound to get around quickly, especially as one of them was to be working at the local church.

They each had a bedroom of their own, except for Trowa who had opted for a sofa bed in the lounge; after all they all knew that he would be sharing with Quatre anyway and that the sofa bed was just for appearance sake. Rashid and the Maganac's helped them move in, and it only took them a few days until the little house in suburbia began to look and feel like a home. They didn't have many of their personal items with them, they didn't want any of their nosy neighbours to find out too much about them, especially their status as the Gundam Pilots.

They had to work out what there cover was and keep it as close to the truth as possible as Duo Maxwell never lies. They had decided on the story that Quatre had been looking for somewhere quite to manage his company and Duo had found the job at the church, and the others decided to tag along. They were friends who had common acquaintances and they had come together during the war and now had an unbreakable bond of friendship forged through shared experience. It was the truth, just a rather edited version of it, and they doubted anyone would be told much of that version anyway.

They had arrived in the area a few weeks before the summer holidays so that they could get a feel for the area and the adults of the family before the two boys arrived home from their schools. Each pilot fell easily into the roles they had found for themselves, Duo the devout young Christian, Quatre the studious CEO, Heero the strong but silent bodyguard, and Trowa and Wufei the quiet but polite friends who had tagged along. Their acts were bought by the people of Privet Drive, mainly because they weren't too much of an act, the people they were for the duration of the mission were just parts of their personalities.

Duo had been thrown in at the deep end in the church, being asked to lead the services for the youths almost straight away, something he was happy to do. Father Maxwell and Sister Helen's teachings coming back to him like second nature, he passed them on as he had been taught. The other pilots never missed one of Duo's services unless they had been called away by Lady Une, while they were on a mission it was only reconnaissance, if a high priority mission came up it was likely that a few of the pilots would be recalled.

It was during one of Duo's services that they first encountered the reason that they had been packed off to suburbia, one Harry Potter. He was sat at the back of the church, trying to look interested in what Duo was saying, but it was obvious to the pilots that he didn't want to be there. He was rather small, smaller than Duo which was saying something as the other man had grown up on the streets of L2, not with family. Shooting a quick look at his fellow pilots Quatre gave a small nod, he could see what Lady Une had been so worried about. The young man's feelings were chaotic; pain, anger, sadness, guilt, happiness, fear, worry and self-loathing all mixed up together. This was certainly going to be interesting now that the whole family were together at home for them to study, hopefully they would be able to take back whatever news it was Lady Une needed. Quatre hoped that he would also find out what the cause of so many negative feelings in the young man was. He hadn't felt such a mix of feelings from anyone but himself and the others who had been caught up in the war.

~HP/GW~

Harry Potter was not normal by any stretch of the imagination, he had been orphaned at an early age when a madman had murdered his parents, and he had been sent to live with his aunt, uncle and cousin; the Dursley's. There was one thing that the Dursley's prided themselves on, and that was being normal; and having someone as un-normal and un-Dursleyish as Harry forced upon them was something that they couldn't stand. As a result, Harry had grown up believing that he was a freak, that his parent's were freaks; freaks that had died in a car accident because they weren't just freaks, but drunken freaks.

Harry's aunt Petunia had never spoken of her sister in a manner that would suggest a family relationship, Lily Potter was only ever spoken about with derision. The Potter's weren't a topic of conversation to be brought up in the Dursley household, Harry had learnt at early age not to ask questions if he didn't want to be punished. It was because of this that he didn't learn what his parent's looked like until he was eleven years old, and it was when he turned eleven that he stopped believing in God, regardless of the fact that he still attended church regularly.

The Dursley's had always told him that he had to attend church with them to become normal, they had hoped that exposure to the church would cleanse him of the freakishness that resided within him. It wasn't the only method they tried, but when beating it out of him physically failed they had attempted a spiritual approach. He had attended church for years, and had even believed for a while, even though God never helped him or took him away from his relatives. He did still believe in some of the teachings of the church, but it would be hypocritical to call himself a Christian. Suffer not a witch to live.

He sat in the church the summer before his seventh year confused as to what he was feeling. He tuned out the new youth pastor as he searched inwards, his feelings were wrong in the eyes of the church, and many in the muggle world, but in the Wizarding world they were natural. He wasn't in the Wizarding world though and the object of his current affections was definitely muggle and was sat in a church, he had no chance. The man was one of his new neighbours, he had seen him quite often, they had even had him over for dinner when his family had been trying to impress his friend Quatre Winner.

The man, Wufei, couldn't want anything to do with him, he was surely straight, the pastor wouldn't share a house with him if he wasn't, he was sure of it. He had taken to watching him whenever he could, it was the one good thing about being stuck at the Dursley's for the entire summer. He was grateful in a way that his family still forced him to attend church as he had a need to be there. Although he wouldn't refer to himself as a Christian, he did still feel the need to repent; not for being a witch, or a wizard as the case was, but for becoming a murderer.

That was one of the main reasons he had for not believing in God anymore, witchcraft and witch could have been interpreted in many ways that the meaning of the bible was not in line with current times. A witch then could have been someone who was using magic for evil purposes only, but there was no other interpretation of thou shall not kill. If God had ever been looking out for him then he would never have been forced into the situation he had been in the Wizarding world. He had finally dispatched of Voldemort just before the end of the school year, and he now had blood on his hands once more.

He had hung around the house more in the garden, even offering to work on his aunts flowers to try and catch a glimpse of the man, or rather teen next door. He had watched as the teen had made his way through what looked like a complicated martial arts routine in the back garden, watching in awe as the other teen moved seamlessly, the routine flawless. His watching was noticed though, and the teens brought it up the next time that they had dinner at the Dursley's home; Petunia and Vernon were trying to make it a weekly occasion, supposedly so the boys had at least one decent meal a week; but rather so that they could curry favour with The Quatre Winner.

To his surprise Wufei wasn't annoyed that he had been watching him, but had instead offered to teach him as he seemed interested. Excited at the prospect of spending more time with him Harry had readily agreed, even though there could be nothing more than friendship between them. He began to spend more and more time at the house next door, at first just with Wufei learning more about the arts, but then with the rest of the teens. He soon learned that they weren't just what they presented.

Wufei he had known could be a friendly person, that had become apparent after the time they spent together, but he had never expected to think the same of Heero. Quatre's bodyguard, although young, always seemed so stoic, but after ascertaining that Harry was no threat to them became friendlier towards him. Quatre, studious as he was, was also rather shy, but fun and outgoing at the same time; the Winner heir was a bunch of contradictions wrapped within one another. Trowa seemed to be more introspective than Harry had first imagined him to be, and Duo, outside of church was nothing like Harry had expected. The teen was a prankster, one that he was sure could rival the Marauders without the use of magic.

The teens all seemed like one rather small but close family unit, and they seemed to be willing to accept Harry into that unit. He had spoken to each of them, and he felt like he belonged in some ways, he had certainly told them more about his life than he had told Ron and Hermione, all the while skipping over the fact that he was a gay wizard. They didn't push him to speak about his past, but he could tell that they were interested, just as he was about their pasts.

That all changed one night though, when his relatives had left for a few days to visit Aunt Marge; locking him out of the house. The teens had quickly offered to let him stay with them, proving to Harry that they did care for him as friends like he did them. Wufei had offered up his bed to him, explaining that he would share with Heero as Trowa had the sofa downstairs. That evening every changed between them, and he found out who the teens really were. Harry still hadn't recovered from what had been the worst experience of his life, although having new friends around Privet Drive was keeping him occupied during the day, at night his actions still plagued his mind.

A nightmare had caused Harry to let out a sharp scream, starling the other teens awake, drawing them all to Wufei's bedroom, a gun in each of their grasp. Harry had pulled himself out of his nightmare just then to find the five teens standing around his room, guns in their hands. Upon seeing no threat in the room they had hastily stowed their guns away, Heero leaving the room his phone out already dialling a number.

~HP/GW~

Heero had re-entered the room about five minutes later, by which point Wufei and the others had already started to question Harry on his screams, attempting to draw his attention from the fact that they were all carrying weapons. Heero nodded once, the others snapping into action, each heading to get the bag of belongings they all kept packed. They would be coming back, so they didn't need to worry about leaving things behind. Wufei dressed quickly, instructing Harry to do the same, and being unable to resist taking a quick peek at him as he did so.

As soon as he and the other pilots were ready they made their way outside, Duo going straight to the Dursley home and picking the lock, leading the way into the house. They stood back and watched as Harry collected his belongings before leaving the house, Duo securing it once more as they left. A few minutes later the silence that surrounded Privet Drive was broken by the sound of a car pulling up beside them.

The car that Lady Une had sent to pick them up had arrived and Wufei nodded to the two preventer's agents that got out, they took their belongings placing them in the boot of the car and ushering them into the vehicle. Looking at the teen next to him it was obvious to Wufei that Harry was terrified about what was happening, but that he wasn't sure enough of himself and the situation to ask. Wufei quickly squeezed his arm to let him know that everything was alright and the younger teen let out a sigh of relief before starting some breathing exercises that he had taught him.

By the time that they reached the Preventer's Headquarters Harry had fallen asleep at his side, Wufei shook him gently, trying not to startle him awake. It was obvious to him and the other pilots now that they had spent time with Harry that his life had not been a walk in the park, it was probably just as bad as theirs had been. They had met each other though, he didn't appear to have anybody; he certainly didn't have his family.

They had been reporting back to Lady Une from the time that they had arrived on Privet Drive and she had been looking into Harry's situation through other means. They were answering some of the questions they had; but each answered question created more. The Lady had demanded that Harry be brought to her, she would question him herself; his lack of paperwork was something that had intrigued her, and she was determined to get answers. It had been decided that they would wait until he trusted them more, but after him having seen their weapons, it was decided that the meeting should take place sooner rather than later.

Lady Une had questioned Harry thoroughly and the younger man had admitted his past to her, explaining the abnormalities in his paperwork and clearing up the mystery that had been bugging Lady Une for the better part of months. Now though he knew, he knew that Wufei and the others had been there for a specific reason, to gather information on him and report back to their superior. Wufei didn't know how, but for him Harry had become more than a mission, he'd become a friend and he was sure that he could have become something more. Wufei was certainly attracted to the younger teen, he had an elf-like beauty about him, not that elves were real, but then again Harry was a wizard, so maybe they were.

Wufei was worried, there was no other way to put it, not that he would put it anyway because he wasn't about to voice his worries. He was though, worried that Harry would want nothing to do with him, that he would vanish off into the mysterious world that he was from, and to which Wufei could not follow. Wufei needn't have worried though, Harry had no intention of vanishing, at least not once he had cornered Duo to make sure that the friendship between himself and the pilots was genuine, knowing that the braided teen wouldn't lie to him.

The pilots had left Privet Drive for good once the Dursley's had been arrested on charges of child abuse, and had moved back into the manor that they had been living in before the mission began. They had of course invited Harry to join them, and he stayed with them until he left to go back to Hogwarts for his final year of magical schooling. Throughout that year Hedwig was often seen flying in and out of the manor windows with message between Harry and the pilots. A lot of the letters were between Harry and Wufei, and not long after Harry graduated they told the others that they were dating. Whenever anyone asked how they met, many people did as they didn't appear at first glance to have much in common, Harry would always cheekily reply, "In Church."


End file.
